philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sa Ngalan ng Ina
Sa Ngalan ng Ina (Filipino: "In the Name of the Mother") is a Filipino drama series by TV5. This is the first offering of TV5 Mini Serye which will set to air only for a month. It aired on October 3 after Wil Time Bigtime. Production Casting This marks the television return of Nora Aunor after eight years of hiatus from the United States. Another project of Aunor is a biopic about the life of Emilio Aguinaldo. This is also marks the reunion of Aunor with former husband Christopher de Leon along with their son Ian de Leon. They also worked in the film, I Love You Mama, I Love You Papa in 1986. Another actor added to the cast is Bembol Roco whom he had with Aunor and De Leon in the movie Tatlong Taong Walang Diyos. This is also the first primetime series of Eugene Domingo with TV5, her projects on TV5 were Ha Ha Hayop, Inday Wanda and Lucky Numbers. This is also marks the return of director Mario O'Hara along with independent director Jon Red. O'Hara also worked with Aunor, De Leon and Roco as the director of Tatlong taong walang Diyos. Among those were added are young TV5 talents. After Rod Santiago's The Sisters, this is also Nadine Samonte's second project with the network after her transfer from GMA Network and her first team with Joross Gamboa who was from rival talent search Star Circle Quest. This is also the second primetime project of Star Factor winner Eula Caballero. This is also the second project of Karel Marquez and her first project playing a non-antagonist role and Alwyn Uytingco playing a rebellious role. Both of them worked in Babaeng Hampaslupa. Location The production is shot in Taal, Batangas. Plot Elena Deogracias (Nora Aunor) is a second wife of a politician. While running for governor of their province, her husband, Armando Deogracias (Bembol Roco) was assassinated by a grenade explosion. This leads for the Party to replace Amang. They decided for Elena to be his substitute and won as governor of their province. Cast Main Cast *'Elena Deogracias' (Nora Aunor): The second wife of Armando Deogracias. After the assassination of Amang, the people of Salvacion decided that it's time for Elena to continue Amang's candidacy for governor of their province where she will be battling Pepe Ilustre, her former love. *'Governor Jose "Pepe" Ilustre' (Christopher de Leon): A paraplegic governor of the province whom he has a past with Elena before he married Lucia. He will be eventually be Elena's opponent in the elections. Supporting Cast *'Patricia Toribio '(Eugene Domingo): Elena's younger sister. Along with Elena's daughter Elsa, she will be helping her sister on her campaign for the elections. *'Zaldy Sanchez '(Ian de Leon): A loyal bodyguard of the Deogracias. On the contrary, he is Lucia's lover. *'Lucia Ilustre' (Rosanna Roces): The wife of Pepe. She will do everything for her husband to win over Elena. She is having an affair with Zaldy. *'Elsa Toribio' (Eula Caballero): The daughter of Elena out of wedlock. She will be Elena's confidant along with her aunt Pacita after Amang's assassination. She is a juvenile diabetic. *'Mayor Andrea Deogracias '(Nadine Samonte): The eldest daughter of Amang Deogracias, a professional lawyer and a candidate for mayor of Salvacion, a position held by her father. She dislikes Elena and will do everything to disown her as a member of the family. She is engaged to Ramoncito Concepcion. *'Police Inspector Angelo Deogracias '(Edgar Allan Guzman): A policeman and the one that cares about Elena. He is Carmela's boyfriend, although their families are in a dispute. *'Alfonso Deogracias '(Alwyn Uytingco): He is really close to Pacita and always involved in gangs and drugs. He will do everything to seek justice for his father's death. *'Carmela Ilustre '(Karel Marquez): The obedient and only daughter of Pepe and Lucia. She is Angelo's girlfriend. *'Mayor Armando "Amang" Deogracias '(Bembol Roco): The mayor of the town of Salvacion. He is Elena's husband and a candidate for the governorship of the province. However, he was assassinated by a grenade explosion. *'Ramoncito Concepcion '(Joross Gamboa): A professional lawyer and is engaged to Andrea. He will convince Andrea to support her stepmother's decision to run as a replacement of Amang. *'Manuel '(Jay Aquitania): Governor Ilustre's personal assistant. Extended cast *'Vice Governor Dorinda Fernando' (Raquel Villavicencio): The vice governor of the party and a member of Partido Obrero, of which Amang is their candidate for governor. She will also help Elena on her stint in politics. *'Apo Deogracias' (Leo Rialp): One of the leaders of Partido Obrero. Trivia *This marks the comeback project of Nora Aunor on television after 8 years. Her last TV project is Bituin aired on ABS-CBN. This is also her second project with TV5. Her first is the Nora Sunday Drama Special aired when TV5 is still ABC 5. *This is also the reunion of Nora Aunor with former husband Christopher De Leon. *This marks a the reunion of Nora Aunor and Christopher De Leon with their son Ian De Leon. Their last appearance was in the movie, I Love You Mama, I Love You Papa. *Nora Aunor, Christopher De Leon and Bembol Roco worked in the movie, Tatlong Taong Walang Diyos, which is directed by the series director Mario O'Hara. *This is the first primetime project of comedienne Eugene Domingo on TV5. *The character of Elena Deogracias, resembles to Nora Aunor's candidacy for governorship of Camarines Sur in 2001. However, she was defeated by then-Governor Luis Villafuerte. *The series were shot in the province of Batangas whose governor is Nora's on-screen rival and off-screen friend Vilma Santos-Recto, and where Christopher De Leon is the Board Member. However, De Leon is from the Second District upon which Taal is not included. See Also *TV5 Mini Serye *List of programs broadcast by TV5 Category:Philippine television series Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine drama